crazyshinbiafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Baek
Manga Debut Chapter 3 Occupation Emperor of Ju Previous Position Crown Prince Affiliation Ju Age 22 Status Alive 2ndary Protagonist Blood Type: O Weight 82kg Height: 197 cm Appearance He is a man who's looks can be compared to the Greek gods. He is over 190cm and with his gracious looks has many admirers. Even Princess Asyantia falls for his looks and is bewitched by his strength. Personality He is described to be a man who is very hot blooded. He has a powerful aura that scares even the strong Shin Bia. However in front of Bia he supresses much of his anger and is gentle. He extremely loved Celestial Bia and finds it hard to betray his love for her to love Shin Bia. He also is a man who keeps his promises and is very much suited to becoming the next King. Meeting the New Bia At first he was very flustered with the new Bia. Celestial Bia was a woman who was very graceful and calm which very much contradicts Shin Bia who is loud mouthed and filthy. He is angered and heart broken many times as Bia tries to leave and he is often left confused as to why she has changed so much. He believes that from her fall she has forgotten her memory and thus her love for him. However believing that she is still Celestial Bia he is still very much in love with her and forgives her for whatever she does. In time after he finds out that Shin Bia is not indeed Celestial Bia he calms down and admits his love for the new Bia. Life in Ancient Times Geo Tribe Arc Holy Land Arc Bia's Execution Upon taking a midnight stroll about the estate, Bia's servant, Ka Yeon, among the bushes. She informs him that Celestial Bia is waiting for him on the Bridge. He sents his guards away and meets her. When Bia tells him that she is leaving, he is shock at first, then scoffs. Baek then asks her if she is finally going to Prince Yeon. He catches her hand in time to avoid a slap and as she stares back, angrily, Yoo Baek tells her that he will not allow her to slap him again. Bia surprises him by breaking down and saying that of course he would not allow someone as lowly as herself to touch him. She cries as she recounts how shameful and insignificant her existence has been for him. Concerned, Yoo Baek softens and reaches out to her. But before he is able to get her attention, someone throws an arrow in their direction. Realizing it is a poisonous arrows meant for Bia, he throws himself in front of her. He is struck by a second arrow, collapses and loses consciousness. Throughout much of the arc, a comatose Yoo Baek is bedridden and on the brink of death. As Bia's execution commences, Jang Yoo Hui begs him to wake up. His face twitches and Baek is shown grabbing Jang's hand. He uses the last of his willpower to walk. Just as the sword goes down on Celestial Bia's head, Yoo Baek cries for them to stop. With Jang holding him upright by the arm, Yoo Bae briefly explains that Ka Yeon is responsible for his condition and not his fiance. He reaches for Bia, who calls out to him. But the last of his energy fails and before she can get near, he collapses and subsequently dies as she holds him in her arms. Everyone falls to their knees when he is pronounced dead. He opens his eyes to find his head resting on her lap. Those around him are momentarily shocked at his revival and the brilliant flash of light that healed him. When he hears the Mistress proclaim that Celestial Bia resurrected him, Yoo Baek questions her. She doesn't answer, but instead celebrates their luck and hugs him. Then Bia, exhausted, collapses against him. With his health far better than it was before his illness, Yoo Baek opts to return her to her chambers himself. He spends an unspecified amount of time smiling and staring down at her. With the execution fiasco over, the popularity of Bia as Empress and his impending succession soars. Princess Asyantia no longer vies for his attention and his advisers happily exclaim when he announces that the succession ceremony and wedding will occur simultaneously as planned. His meeting with his stepmother, the mistress of the current Emperor, marks the end of the arc. Me Yu is told to never hurt Bia again. And when she wishes him good health, he voices doubt and says that he knows for certain that she wanted him dead. Yoo Baek spares her life to avoid marring Jang's reputation as a result. But he angrily tells her that the next time she hurt Bia, she would disappear. Yoo Baek repeats this twice so that Me Yu has no doubt of his sincerity. War (Final Arc) Relationships Shin Bia Shin Bia is Yoo Baeks fiance and later wife. He loves her very much and cherishes her very much as to not touch her until they get offically married. Shin Bia of Ju Shin Bia of Ju is his fiance that he deeply loves. When he discovers that she is indeed dead he is devasted and feels that he betrays her when he falls in love with the new Bia. General Jin Yui Hui Yui Hui and Yoo Baek are of the same aged brothers. Yoo Baek is the son of the King and the First lady while Yui Hui is the son of the king and his concubine. Although they are half siblings they are very much loyal to each other and trust one another. Princess Asyantia Mistress